wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Cloudy Sky (Ciel)
This character is my main dragonsona. Please do not use either the character or the coding without my perimission...thank you! :3 This page is also a major work in progress. a p p e a r a n c e Ciel (or Le Ciel Nuageux, as she goes under her artist's name) is a light blue SeaWing/SandWing hybrid with a darker sail and even darker eyes. A line of pure white runs down her neck, past the seam of her wings and to the end of her tail. She isn't particularly beautiful or good-looking - she's more average, sort of, nothing too out of the ordinary, but nothing noticeable. She is seen usually wearing a pair of earrings, given as a gift from her grandmother. Ciel often slouches when she sits, with her wings tented protectively around her. Sometimes you don't even notice her; years of being an introvert has taught her a thing or p e r s o n a l i t y Ciel is - as mentioned before - extremely introverted, clinging to the background and hiding behind her larger, often more menacing peers. She is paralyzingly shy, although she tries to hide this as best as she can. She has one main phobia, and that is nyctophobia - the fear of darkness, or the night. She has often told herself - on many, many occasions - that it's only her imagination, and that there is really nothing to be afraid of - but she still needs to have at least two sources of light before daring to drift off to sleep. Ciel is also extremely tactless, yet she feels immensely guilty if she has offended someone. Her main problem is that she speaks before thinking, and this has caused many misunderstandings between her and her peers. She is much more comfortable when around familiar faces and surroundings, and she doesn't like talking much, preferring to spend an evening drawing rather than conversing with dragons. She hates being disruptive and will often accept things as they come, never wanting to be the instigator of an argument. After particularly sleepless nights when even light couldn't qualm her nyctophobia, Ciel is often irritable and restless, always on edge. During this time she is even more introverted than usual and prefers to be left alone. r e l a t i o n s h i p s ''Farseer '' Ciel doesn't know what to think of Farseer, as the two dragons have met on only one occasion, and a brief one at that. From this meeting, Ciel has established a vague idea of Farseer's personality, and suspects that she's a kinder dragon than what she lets on... ''Jacaranda '' As both dragons can be uncomfortable around those who aren't relatives or friends, Ciel finds that she can relate easily with Jacaranda, even if the two haven't exactly met. They have similar tendencies, and Ciel's privately glad that she's not the only one who doesn't like McDragonalds. ''Peak '' Although Ciel isn't very familiar with Peak, she does know how it is to put on a smiling, good-natured face while quietly fuming or crying inside. She also admires the IceWing's creativity, and wishes that she knew Peak better. Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets